Vampires of SOLDIER
by Rika.Death94
Summary: A string of disappearances are happening in Genesis's home village, Banora. Things don't go as planned, and Alucard comes to her rescue. Now Alucard and Genesis must battle against the Last Battalion again. chapters are in Point of view. FEM!Genesis
1. Recent Disappearances Genesis POV

AN AlucardxFEM!Genesis Rhapsodos Fanfiction

A Hellsing UltimatexCrisis Core: Final Fantasy 7 Crossover

**DISCLAIMER-** I do NOT own either the game or the Ultimate series, If I did, Genesis would have remained sane, and Alucard would never have disappeared!

**Vampires of SOLDIER**

_-Midgar; ShinRa Electric Company; Genesis's P.O.V-_

Work was boring as usual, paperwork endlessly stacked on a desk, and nothing to pass the time. Not even my LOVELESS playbook, of which I have memorized to heart, could save me from boredom. Per usual, I was sitting at my ornate crimson desk, feet propped up, painting my nails. The usual crimson color of course.

Finally my keen ears pick up the voices of my two best friends, Sephiroth and Angeal. Quickly, I sit up to look like I have been doing my work. However, the smell of nail polish in the air says other wise. I pullled on my red leather gloves and picked up my pen just as they reached the door. Score for me! Genesis- 1; Sephiroth and Angeal- 0.

The door opened and the smell of nail polish left my office. "Genesis, were you messing around again?" asked Angeal. 'Shit!' I inwardly grimaced. I thanked the Goddess for my lowered head.

"Maaaybe..." my violin-like voice answered. I looked up from signing another paper. "Hmph. Then I guess I'm imagining the nail polish smell. Then again, I do see a bottle of said stuff on your desk." I tensed slightly.

Score: Genesis- 1; Angeal and Sephiroth- 2.

I sighed in defeat, "Fine, you caught me. So what do I owe the pleasure of you two visiting my office?"

Sephiroth spoke this time, " Director Lazard wishes to see you in his office. Might be a mission, because he said it was important." My fine auburn eyebrow rose at that. I wondered why Lazardhad picked me to do this mission, then again I was bored, so what could go wrong? I stood up and walked into the hallway, Angeal and Sephiroth close behind.

On our way to Lazard's office, we talked about past taught classes, and past missions. We laughed at the things that happened that we thought were funny. Well, Sephiroth chuckled, but that was beyond the point. Sooner than expected, we reached Director Lazard's office. Seph and Angealsaid that they'd wait out here for me. I went inside for possible mission briefings after thanking my friends. "You wished to see me, Director Lazard? I asked. Said blondman looked up from his own paperwork.

"Yes I did." Lazard said before continuing, "There have been recent disappearances in the village of Banora. Women, children, as well as men have come up as missing." My eyes widen a fraction. "Unfortunately," said Lazard, who was trying to find a way to word his next sentence, "One of the recent disappearances was own mother, Christine Rhapsodos." As if on cue, a screen popped up with my mother's smiling face on it. Her status did say 'MISSING'.

I was scared, and a tad bit angry, but I kept my cool. "Who reported her missing?" I asked.

"Your father, Aaron Rhapsodos, reported your mother's disappearance." Lazard answered smoothly. I looked down angrily, teeth and fists clenched. Now I see why I was chosen for this mission. My mother was one of those who were missing. "Who else was reported missing?" I asked. At that, Lazard pulled up a list of names. All Banorian citizens. Most of these names were familiar. Then, another name glared at me on the screen. It took all of my will power to keep the bile within me. Angeal's mother was also reported missing. That's when I realized that all of those people were, in some way, friends to the Rhapsodos family.

"Alright. I'll take the mission." I said, rather quickly. "When do I leave?" Lazard smiled his appreciation before saying that I had thirty minutes to be on the rooftop for the helicopter. I nodded, saluted, and walked out. Sephiroth and Angeal were at my side in seconds. They had heard the conversation between me and Lazard. However, I couldn't bring myself to tell Angeal that his mother was also missing.

On the elevator to the roof, I gathered my wits. I was going to tell Angeal. "Um, Angeal, there's is something I have to tell you." I said shyly. He looked at me, letting me know that I had his attention. "Uhm. Angeal, sorry to say, but um," I stumbled for a nice way to tell him. Failing epically. "What is it, Genesis?" Angeal asked.

I couldn't keep it from him forever, I had to tell him. I breathed deeply. "I'm sorry, Angeal, but your... (insert gulp) mother was one of the missing victims too." I said. Angeal didn't take the news so well. His mother was the reason he was in SOLDIER. I looked down, for I wanted to keep this away from him. However, I couldn't keep it a secret.

Sephiroth looked down too, for Angeal had the love from a mother that he, himself, couldn't have. So, he felt sympathetic for Angeal's loss. A soft ding told up that we were at our destination. The doors open to reveal a helicopter. Its engine on and its rotery blades chopping the air. I went to board the helicopter, but a strong grip on my arm kept me still. I turned, and saw that it was Angeal.

"Make sure you get them back alive alright." he said. It was all he had to say. I nod in fierce determination, as he lets go of my arm. I then quickly board the aircraft, and as it lifted off, i waved to my two best friends in all of ShinRa. I then close the hatchas the helicopter lurches forward, heading towards Banora.


	2. WARNING!

**THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY ON HIATUS AND IS BEING REWRITTEN ON PAPER!**

**I AM SORRY FOR YOUR INCONVIENCE AND AS SOON AS I AM DOME I WILL CONTINUE POSTING**

** 94**


End file.
